


The King's Servant

by FantasyNerd306



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Human enslavement, Kinda, NSFW, One Shot, Other, Stex!Machina AU, request, takes place in my AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNerd306/pseuds/FantasyNerd306
Summary: Another request from a friend on Discord! You know who you are! This one is a bit on the NSFW side, just a warning, and as stated in the tags, this is another self insert one shot. Anyways, on with the story!
Relationships: CB X Reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The King's Servant

The slaves immediately make way for you as you make your way down the long, and crimson halls. The whole fortress reeks of blood, and most slaves would be terrified to even look at it, but not you. You know the one who lives in this fortress well, definitely more than the other slaves here. You should consider yourself lucky to be so close to none other than the ruler of the Blood District, CB.

He has called for you, for who knows what. Whatever the reason, you can’t keep your master waiting. You finally enter the great throne room. It’s walls are as red as the blood that has been shed here countless times, and there, sitting on his crimson throne is none other than the one who called you here, CB, your master. You bow before him, and he smiles a wolfish grin, putting on his long, and sharp canines on display, a terrifying sight for most humans, but not you.

Not only do you have the opportunity to be working in his fortress, but it seems you have also won his heart, at least, somewhat. You look up at him, and stand up. Despite him being rather small, he still towers over you.

“You called for me, master?” You ask him. CB chuckles softly, and nods.

“Yes, I have. Come closer… you know I don’t bite.. Much.” he lets out a dark chuckle. You nod, and approach the great throne. You squeak in surprise as he suddenly yanks you onto his lap, and pushes your back against him. This should be no surprise to you. He has done this to you countless times before. 

He looks around the room, and waves the current occupants away. They all nod, and leave the room, leaving you alone with the bloodthirsty caboose. He growls deep in his chest, and pulls your back close against him. You can feel the raw power of the caboose’s growl on your back. It feels absolutely exhilarating to you. He grabs you by the chin, and tilts your head up to look up at him.

He’s smiling his signature wolfish grin, and admiring every little detail of your body with his icy blue eyes. He leans down, and takes in your scent at the corner of your neck, just above your shoulder. You can feel the heat of his breath on the side of your neck he is so close.

“You know, I can hear your heart racing… I can smell your excitement.. I can feel your pulse against me..” he whispers in your ear. “It’s exhilarating for me, knowing I can kill you with no problem at all.. Just one quick bite to your trachea, and you would be no more..”

He smirks before gently nibbling on the side of your neck, his canines just barely brushing against your skin. You tense up, and hiss as you close your eyes. You hear, and feel him purr behind you.

“That’s right my little play thing…” he chuckles softly before gently sinking his teeth into the side of your neck. You stifle a groan at the feeling. He purrs louder as he starts to lick the blood from the wound. You practically melt in his arms, letting him take over. He slowly makes a trail of gentle kisses up your neck, and up to your jawline.

“You’re my human… and mine only..” he whispers softly in your ear. He tenses up, and growls softly in irritation as one of the slaves enters the room. His gaze snaps up to the intruder. The slave is trembling in fear before him, knowing he doesn’t like his intimate time with you to be interrupted. 

“S-Sire.. E-Electra is here to discuss terms with you..” the slave squeaks. CB growls softly. Apparently, the arrogant engine chose the worst time to do this. CB holds you close before whispering in your ear.

“We can continue this in my suite after the meeting, _darling_..” he smirks, and chuckles softly before releasing you. You carefully climb off his lap, and move to the side, not wanting to delay his meeting with the engine. He stands up before looking down at you with a smirk, and skating into the halls. He is more than your master. He is your king.


End file.
